


Ohaka Mairi

by dayoldcupcake



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Character Death, Day 6- Endgame, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/pseuds/dayoldcupcake
Summary: They'd always run at full-speed. This was their well-deserved respite.( ★ art included! ★ )
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786522
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Ohaka Mairi

**Author's Note:**

> For: Kagehina Week 2020  
> Prompt: #6 Endgame
> 
> ♥ [chocolavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolavi) is the best beta reader. ♥

Hinata rolled onto his stomach, fingers clawing at the cool, soft sheets beneath him. The chill at his back indicated Kageyama had already gotten up, probably over an hour ago. There was a time when Kageyama wouldn't have let Hinata sleep in for even a minute, insisting on crack-of-dawn runs every day, but he'd mellowed a lot with age.

He groaned as the scent of frying bacon drifted up from the kitchen. The house he shared with his husband and their two friends was cozy but left little room for privacy. As comfortable as Hinata was, he couldn't sleep much longer with the constant clanging of pots and late-morning chatter below. Even from his attic room, the noises were clear, and Sugawara's breakfast smelled too good. _Food_ sounded good. Hinata hadn't eaten dinner last night. His stomach twisted with emptiness, reminding him of this.

Sluggishly pulling himself out of bed, he dragged the sheets to the floor as he pulled his feet towards the ground. They twisted and tangled against them and he went flying, landing with a hard crash—face-first—into the hardwood floor. His elbow hit next, the impact reverberating down to the bone; it sent pain pulsing from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. 

He flopped onto his back and despite the ache, laughed. Kageyama was probably miles away on his run, but his voice still echoed in Hinata's mind. _Clumsy dumbass, you're going to kill yourself someday._ It was as though he could always see Hinata. This time though, as with many others before, the inevitable bruises would rat him out anyway.

Before Hinata even had time to sit up, thundering footsteps announced someone's quick descent up the stairs. 

Daichi threw open the door without knocking, breathless and panicked, as though someone yelled _fire_. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Hinata waved him off with one hand, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. It was embarrassing, how clumsy he was, and how easily his friends overreacted. They seemed to think they were his parents at times.

"Yah, yah! I just tripped! I'm fine!"

Daichi didn't look convinced in the slightest. He knelt down beside Hinata to inspect his bruised nose, red cheeks, and all four limbs. Ignoring Hinata's protests, he continued to look over every inch of skin before he began to relax, and even then only slightly.

Giving Hinata one more inspection, Dachi relented. "Come down and eat."

"Okay, _dad_ ," Hinata replied, laughing. Daichi rolled his eyes but straightened up. He still didn't go back down the stairs. He waited until Hinata had untangled himself first, shuffling on ahead, before he followed. "I'm coming!"

By the time they reached the kitchen, Sugawara was already seated at the small table. It was piled high with toast, jam, bacon, juice and salad; the food barely fit along with the three plates and sets of utensils. A fourth plate sat soaking in the basin in the sink.

Hinata eyed the dirty dish as he pulled out his chair to take a seat. "When did Tobio get up?"

Sugawara shrugged noncommittally while dumping six pieces of bacon and two eggs onto Hinata's plate. He then placed a small pink tablet beside his glass of orange juice.

"Eat," he commanded. "You never came down for dinner last night. And don't forget your vitamin."

"I wasn't hungry," Hinata whined, remembering how tired and nauseous he was the night before, all too eager to crawl into bed with Kageyama even before the sun had fully set. He was hungry now, though; his mouth filled with saliva as he eyed the crispy, glistening bacon. He licked his lips.

As soon as Hinata began stuffing his face, Sugawara began the morning interrogation. "What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know." Hinata's words were garbled around the food, little bits spraying everywhere. "I was going to run, but..."

Daichi heard this and placed his fork down on his plate. Elbows resting on the table, he folded his hands and set his gaze on Hinata. "Running is good for your mental health."

"I was thinking of skipping today," Hinata mumbled, turning to stare out the window. Sitting between Sugawara and Daichi always made him feel small and young, like a kid between their parents instead of a friend in good company. He caught sight of a white-cheeked starling and followed its path with his eyes. It landed on the giant tree outside before taking off out of sight.

"You skipped yesterday too," Sugawara said, also resting his utensils on the table.

Hinata could feel them sharing a judgmental look even as he continued avoiding their eyes. "One day isn't going to hurt..."

"I'll run with you," Daichi offered. "Come on, we'll walk the first half until our breakfast settles, then jog the second half."

With a dramatic sigh, Hinata pushed himself back from the table with both arms, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. His back was nearly against the wall. It was a very small kitchen. "Fine..."

Despite stalling to get dressed and pull on his shoes, Hinata was pulled outside into the brisk morning air. The sun was starting to climb, color starting to light up around them as the late morning clouds drifted away with a gentle breeze.

They walked together along the paved street connecting their home to the nearby town. The road was narrow, barely wide enough for two cars at once, with huge round mirrors at each turn to alert drivers of oncoming cars. Daichi took the lead, mindful of this risk, and glanced back twice a minute to check on Hinata.

The walk to town was easy, largely downhill and still cool with morning air. The return trip was not. The afternoon sun had started to rise, jacking up the temperature and scattering the clouds, and the uphill climb was unforgiving.

Daichi was also much faster than Hinata remembered.

He continued to look back for Hinata every few seconds and it was a good thing he did. They had to stop for the first break just a few minutes in. Hinata doubled over and dug two fingers into his side to try and quash the stitch that had started spreading pain throughout his entire left flank. It was humiliating, but Daichi was patient and didn't say a word. 

He suddenly wondered if Kageyama had been going easy on him, and for how long. It hadn't been more than a year since he retired from volleyball. How could he have gotten _this_ out of shape? Perhaps Sugawara's bacon was simply to blame.

In the end, their run had to become almost entirely a walk. Hinata did his best not to drag his feet as they reached the outside of their home.

"I'm going to nap," Hinata announced upon his return, passing Dachi without waiting for comment. He climbed up the stairs with a struggle, using his arms to pull himself up each step. Why were his legs so heavy and leaden? They had always been so strong.

Kageyama was back by the time he entered his room, sitting on the edge of the bed and reading a book on nutrition. Hinata flopped beside him with a heavy thud. The mattress bounced a few times before settling.

Kageyama twisted to look at him, eyes narrowing. "Oi, take a shower."

"Don't want to," Hinata mumbled into the sheets. A puddle of drool was already forming as his entire body seemed to melt into the softness of the duvet. "After I nap, maybe."

Kageyama grumbled at him and slid from the bed. He took the small wooden chair from their desk in the far corner of the attic, turned it to face Hinata, and sat.

With the little energy he had left, Hinata pulled his head up to pout at Kageyama. "Mean! I said I will after I nap!"

"Now, or you'll make the sheets smell."

"Fine," Hinata grumbled, dragging himself to their small bathroom. 

It was hardly larger than a closet, just a sink, toilet, and stand-up shower. Two people couldn't share the space without touching. Daichi installed it himself after they had moved in. Hinata washed himself, mindful of keeping the water inside the cramped basin, lest it seep down into the kitchen below.

When Hinata came back, pink-skinned and refreshed, he collapsed onto the bed a second time. Kageyama joined him.

"You smell like a tangerine."

"Suga-san's the one who buys the soap," Hinata mumbled.

Kageyama ran a hand through Hinata's hair, turning the pages of his book with the other. He must have turned their ceiling fan on while he was in the shower; it was whirring now, a soft, gentle noise, and it lulled Hinata to sleep before he even realized.

Hinata couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed when he awoke again, but it felt like hours. He felt groggy and his muscles were already beginning to protest from the failed attempt at a morning jog.

"Hey," Hinata said, turning to squint at Kageyama. Kageyama was still reading. Had he not moved the whole time? "Why do you keep going on runs without me?"

Kageyama didn't answer. He was pretending not to hear, as though he could be _that_ engrossed in a book. Hinata elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

Kageyama yelped. "Oi!"

"Why do you keep going on runs without me?"

"I'm not your dad," Kageyama muttered. "And I'm not your coach. I'm your husband."

"You always used to push me."

"Maybe I'm done pushing you," Kageyama said. "You've worked hard. Maybe I think you deserve to rest for a change."

"I'm getting fat," Hinata whined.

"You weigh less than my sister's dog."

"I couldn't even run a mile today."

Kageyama sighed and put down his book as Hinata's breathing became increasingly erratic.

"I'm not a weak little kid anymore," Hinata said. He sat up and stared at Kageyama imploringly. "I  _ hated _ who I was in junior high school. I'm not some baby that needs to be coddled. I never want to go back to that." He grasped Kageyama's hands in his own. "Tobio,  _ promise _ me you won't let that happen!"

Kageyama reluctantly met his eyes and sighed again. "Fine."

"So let's go on a run," Hinata said.

"Right now?"

"Right now!"

The minute he tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed, however, it became clear that was not going to happen. With a wince, Hinata had to use both arms to carry his useless limbs the rest of the way to the floor.

"Okay, maybe I'm too sore right now," Hinata mumbled. "But tomorrow!"

Kageyama scooted off the bed after Hinata and stood. He shoved a hand into Hinata's hair and ruffled it affectionately. "We'll go on an easy hike, you dumbass. It'll help your muscles heal."

They raced down the stairs to the kitchen, a challenge Kageyama easily won. After grabbing two water bottles, Kageyama went to the rack by the door to collect their backpacks. Kneeling down to organize them, he started barking orders at Hinata about which foods to pack.

Alerted by the thumping footsteps, Sugawara entered the kitchen almost immediately. "Where are you going?"

"Hiking," Hinata answered without looking at him. He was kneeling on the kitchen counter, reaching for a box of sandwich crackers. 

"I can get those for you," Sugawara insisted, stepping up behind him. "Get down before you hurt yourself."

"Or Tobio could've just done it in the first place."

"You're the one always insisting you can do everything a tall person can," Kageyama muttered.

Sugawara handed the box to Hinata. "It's fine. I got them."

Hinata chucked the box at Kageyama, before turning to search for the next item.

"And you packed water?" Sugawara asked.

"Of course," Kageyama grumbled. "We're not stupid."

Hinata dropped to his knees and started fishing around the refrigerator. He pulled out a bag of red grapes and leftovers from the dinner he missed, two big tupperware containers of white turkey meat and pasta salad. When he stood, Sugawara stepped over him to pull out two bottles of water to add to his arms.

"We packed water already!"

"Take more," Sugawara insisted.

"Fine," Hinata grumbled.

Hinata and Kageyama avoided the paved road altogether. Instead, they took a path starting behind the house. They were careful to avoid Sugawara's lovingly cared-for flowers and vegetable garden, stepping through the grass and up into the trees lining the backyard. 

Walking slowly, they successfully hiked for over an hour without a break.

When they did stop, it was only because Kageyama insisted. There was a small clearing in the forest. The sunlight filtered down through the trees and reflected off the nearby stream. It was beautiful and quiet except for the sounds of chirping birds, rustling leaves, and the water flowing through its rocky bed. They sat together on a fallen tree facing some old traditional graves, likely long forgotten about. One looked newer, covered by wilting blue poppies.

"Why did you pick this spot?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama turned to him with a smirk. "It was the nicest place your weak little legs could carry you to."

Eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up, Hinata shot Kageyama a look that he knew very well. He was annoyed but determined. Kageyama had been baiting him for that very reaction.

He was already keeping his promise to push him.

Sitting together, they ate their food and chatted away the afternoon. They had always run at full-speed. They even married fast, a hurried elopement at city hall within days of their engagement. They worked and trained their whole lives without ever taking a break. This was their well-deserved respite.

When they returned home hours later, an unfamiliar Nissan was parked beside Daichi's blue Toyota. Neither recognized it, though the raised voices from inside indicated the visitor was their old teammate and friend Tsukishima.

"You need to stop coddling him!"

Hinata pushed the door open to peek inside. All three heads turned to him immediately.

Sugawara ran over and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Let's go upstairs." He tried to guide Hinata toward the stairs but he wouldn't move. He kept looking between Daichi and Tsukishima, who were clearly in the middle of an argument.

"What's going on?"

"You need to go," Daichi said to Tsukishima. His voice was quiet but commanding, leaving no room for argument. He shared a look with Sugawara.

Sugawara tried again to pull Hinata away from the door. "Come on, Shoyo."

He managed to get Hinata a few feet away, cradling him to his chest and shuffling him toward the stairs. As soon as there was a path, Daichi started to walk Tsukishima toward the door, using his own body to push him physically from the house.

Tsukishima didn't fight back, didn't try to stand his ground, but he did turn his furious gaze to Hinata. "If you two would just stop, he might actually drop the act. He'd start behaving like Hinata again and not some delusional nut! Having tea parties with someone who _died over a year ago_ —"

Daichi pushed him the rest of the way out the door and slammed it shut, locking and dead-bolting it with two clicks. He turned immediately to Hinata.

"Shoyo?"

Hinata was quiet, staring at the floor with a vacant expression. His violent trembling was the only indication he was even paying attention.

"Shoyo?" Suga took a step back but kept his hands on Hinata's shoulders, rubbing them in soothing circles. "Tsukishima is just—you know how he is. He's just trying to pick a fight."

Hinata's mind was racing. They'd entered the house together, him and Kageyama. Where was he now? Kageyama never had any patience for people upsetting Hinata, so why hadn't he intervened?

Hinata shrugged off Suga's hand and dashed up the stairs. Crawling into bed, he tried to sleep. He finally did, but it was fitful, plagued by a terrible dream of him and Kageyama practicing together for the Tokyo Olympics. 

It was always their dream, their endgame, to play together on the world stage. Hinata fought and cried and bled and sweat to be able to make Team Japan. Then he actually did it. He collected his first two rewards, a proposal from Kageyama and a swift elopement. They were just a month away from the opening ceremony where they could finally play together proudly, openly, and inseparably.

It was a fluke. A one in a million chance accident. The doctors kept telling him that as if it would be of some comfort. Kageyama, attempting to receive a deftly executed serve from their teammate, stepped wrong. He fell backward and hit his head. The medicopter took a little too long to arrive. He was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital.

Hinata was awoken from the dream by a sudden feeling of suffocating. His entire body shook with his quick, shallow breathing, but he couldn't catch his breath. There was medicine on his nightstand with a glass of water, something he knew somehow would help, but he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking long enough to grasp it or manage the child-proof lock.

Kageyama was there though, in bed with him and pressed warmly against his back. He pulled Hinata up with him. They sat together, with Kageyama's arms around Hinata's small frame, as Hinata wept. Kageyama rubbed his back.

"Calm down. I'm here," he mumbled into Hinata's ear.

Hinata wanted to challenge that—there was something about delusion; he couldn't remember exactly—but Kageyama stroked his hair and his eyes burned and his chest ached and he quickly forgot what little he could remember.

"Take this." Kageyama put two tablets to his lips and then the glass of water.

It took several minutes for him to swallow down the pills. He kept choking on them, coughing and hiccuping violently. The residue they left in his mouth was chalky and bitter, mixing with salty tears and globs of mucus. Each time he spit them out, Kageyama placed them back on his tongue, until finally they were gone.

Slowly, the shaking subsided, replaced by a warm, dull feeling. His limbs felt heavy and his brain became foggy. Eventually, he slept.

Sugawara came to check on Hinata. Immediately his eyes caught the bottle of Valium on the bedside table. He hurried over to pick it up. Emptying the bottle into his hand, he counted the pills.

With a sigh of relief, he returned the medicine and recapped the bottle, then pocketed it. Only two were missing. 

Sugawara and Daichi never allowed Hinata to hold onto his own medicine. They kept it locked away in a cabinet he could hardly reach, locked with a key only they had. He wasn't even aware of his prescriptions as far as they knew. How this got up here was a mystery.

On his way out and with his hand on the light switch, Sugawara paused. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light, or the way the blankets were folded, but it almost looked like there was someone else in the room with Hinata, watching over him as he slept. 

Comforted by this thought, Sugawara flipped off the lights. 

  
  
**( art commission by[@MONANIK2](https://twitter.com/MONANIK2) )**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥
> 
> So... my original idea was much darker, but then I realized Hinata is so beloved and surrounded by people who love him that he'd always be cared for no matter what. It morphed the story into this, which I hope was bittersweet and not tragic. Also please note this was my very first time writing angst. ;;;
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, as I sometimes wonder if anyone is reading! ♥ Thank you!
> 
> Let's be Haikyuu!! friends on Twitter @[dayoldcupcake](https://twitter.com/dayoldcupcake)!


End file.
